headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Quentin Beck
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Henrietta Beck (mother) Elmore Beck (father) Maguire Beck (cousin) Vincent Beck (uncle) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Vol. 1 #13 | final appearance = | actor = }} Quentin Beck is a fictional comic book supervillain featured in comic titles published by Marvel Comics. He is best known by the code name Mysterio and is a recurring foe of the Amazing Spider-Man. The character first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #13 in June, 1964. He has also appeared in related media such as cartoons and video games. Overview Mysterio is a former movie special effects artist named Quentin Beck. Donning an opaque domed helmet and a fancy costume, he uses his knowledge of special effects and his never-ending supply of prop gadgetry to confound the superhero known as Spider-Man. Biography Quentin Beck grew up in Riverside, California. Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 7 Even as a child, Quentin always wanted to become a filmmaker. His abusive father however belittled his dreams, and Quentin's life was made even more dreary when his mother almost died. Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man 1 Mysterio used his special effects wizardry to frame Spider-Man for a series of crimes, turning public opinion against him. He then appeared at the Daily Bugle, proclaiming himself to be a crime fighter and issued a proclamation that he would defeat Spider-Man, which enticed Bugle editor J. Jonah Jameson. Overhearing the challenge, Peter Parker accepted as Spider-Man and met Mysterio on top of the Brooklyn Bridge, but was defeated. Parker kept close tabs on Mysterio via a Spider-tracer and followed him to his hideout where he learned the truth. He recorded Mysterio confessing towards framing Spider-Man and was then able to defeat the villain. Amazing Spider-Man 13 While in prison, Quentin met five other criminals - all of whom had suffered defeat at the hands of Spider-Man in the past. They agreed to escape and combine their efforts towards defeating their common foe. Along with Doctor Octopus, Electro, the Sandman, the Vulture and Kraven the Hunter, they became known as the Sinister Six. The group kidnapped Betty Brant and May Parker and left clues at six different locations for Spider-Man to find them. While confronting Mysterio, Spider-Man had to battle against a group of robots made up to resemble the X-Men. Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1 Mysterio's next plot against Spider-Man was another scheme to help turn public opinion against him. Assuming the alias of a psychiatrist named Ludwig Rinehart, he made Spider-Man believe that he was encountering phantasms of various members of the Sinister Six - all of whom would mysteriously disappear at the point of defeat. Fearing that he was going insane and might accidentally lash out at an innocent victim, Peter went to Doctor Rinehart's office for help. When he entered, he found that everything in the room was completely upside down. However, this was just the final trick up Mysterio's sleeve to make Spidey think that he was going insane. He nearly had Spider-Man crack but for the timely interruption of J. Jonah Jameson. Amazing Spider-Man 24 Jobless and depressed, Quentin Beck began wandering the streets of New York and had a chance encounter with Peter Parker at a movie theater, but neither of them recognized one another in their civilian identities. Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man 1 Equipment * X-Men robots: Mysterio used these while with the Sinister Six to confound Spider-Man, setting him up to be defeated by the other members of the group. Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1 Notes & Trivia * * Quentin Beck made his first animated appearance in episode 1x03 of the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon series entitled, "The Menace of Mysterio". The character was voiced by actor Chris Wiggins. Profiles * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 7 Appearances categories * appearances * dream appearances * cameo appearances * reprint appearances * flashback appearances * hallucination appearances * behind-the-scenes appearances See also External Links * * * Mysterio at Wikipedia * * * Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Spider-Man 13 * Amazing Spider-Man 24 * Amazing Spider-Man 194 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 1 * Ben Reilly: The Scarlet Spider 9 * Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man 1 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= Spider-Man 1967 * Spider-Man: The Menace of Mysterio * Spider-Man: Trip to Tomorrow Marvel Cinematic Universe * Captain America: Civil War * Spider-Man: Far from Home References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Sinister Six/Members Category:Acting Category:Chemistry Category:Hypnosis Category:Prestidigitation